


Finding the Good Side of Life

by Anxiety_filled_Brioche



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/F, Multi, Other, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_filled_Brioche/pseuds/Anxiety_filled_Brioche
Summary: When Robin is kidnapped by Slade as leverage for his older brother he discovers secrets about the villain his brother has fought for years. He has children, a son and a daughter trained from birth to be Slade's tools. But they're not what they seem to be. Abused their entire life, they too want away from Slade and it becomes a fight for all three of their lives while Robin's family desperately searches for him, unaware of Slade's children who desperately need saving. Lives are forever altered as the children fight for each other and another shot at life, one on the good side.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Kidnapped

Gotham 

(Robin POV)

I was jumping roof to roof when a movement in the corner caught my eye. I go to turn and see what it was but before I’ve had the chance there’s a sharp pain on the back of my head. IMy vision blurs, my knees feel more like jelly than bone and muscle. There’s another sharp pain in the same spot. Nausea immediately hits and the roof rushes to meet me. I roll a little as I land. Keeping my eyes open is difficult. Orange and black blur together in my sight. As my eyes slip close I think I make out a grey eye, then there’s nothing. 

(Timeskip)

My eyes are hard to open and when I finally get them open I regret it. The lights are entirely too bright and my stomach and head are both protesting. It’s also cold, my hands and feet feeling numb. Trying to get a hold of myself, I give myself a check over and try to figure out my situation. My gloves, boots, and utility belt are gone. I'm tied up but the knots seem weak. The room I’m in is cold and if not for the probable concussion, dark. There is one steel door on the other side of the room. I quickly slip out of the ropes. I get up and walk to the door preparing to open it. I pause as my hand hits the handle. There are voices, muffled but just loud enough that I can make them out. 

"I still don’t understand why we had to take him, sir". The voice sounds male and rather young. Perhaps a teen or young adult. 

"Do not question my authority son". This voice is older, colder in tone, and undoubtedly male.

“Sir, if I may ask, what exactly is the plan here? His disappearance will surely bring about his family and likely most of the League.” This voice is young, at most they’re around my age. And, this one is female. I attempt to push the door open quietly but it immediately squeaks. Rather too loud for it to not be intentional. The older male speaks up. 

“You can come out Robin, no point in attempting to hide now.” I sallow and slowly push the door open the rest of the way. The first thing I see is a girl about my age with brunette hair that's braided and laying on her left shoulder. Her outfit was completely black. Black combat boots, gloves, utility belt, skinny jeans, and a leather jacket that looked a little too big for her. The belt goes from her left shoulder to her right hip. She’s not wearing a mask. Her eyes meet mine. They’re the most beautiful shade of green that I have ever seen, they seem more like a jewel than anything. They looked tired though, wary, and guarded. Her jaw is tense as she looks between me and the others in the room. She was rather pale and a multi-colored bruise stood out on the right side of her face, near her jawline. 

I then look at the boy standing next to her. He’s tall but he seems to be maybe in his 20’s. Light brown that’s a mess, it seems like he runs his hands through it a lot. His eyes are green but not like hers, they’re a darker shade of green. He’s better at hiding it but he’s got the same look in his eyes. Tired and guarded, but there’s something else too even though I can’t put my finger on it. He’s sporting a bruise too, though his is around his throat like he was held down while choked.   
They have to be siblings. Their stances are similar, both ready for a fight and not very comfortable in this situation. Both are good at hiding it but Batman has taught me to read people for too long for me not to notice. The boy is supporting himself slightly more with his left leg. The girl stands more on the balls of her feet than he does like she’s always ready to move in any direction at a moment’s notice. 

I look across the room and feel my eyes widen involuntarily. It's my big brother Phoenix’s biggest enemy, Slade. He looked just like Phoenix described him. Tall and muscular, though he covers basically everything. An orange and black mask that only shows one grey eye. His stance is solid and unconcerned. The mask prevents me from trying to get a read on his face. He stares back at me, his eye cold like he feels nothing, and it’s calculating, looking for what I am going to do. 

“If you comply, you will not get that hurt, and I will explain to the three of you why you are here. But try anything Robin and I promise that you will deeply regret it,” Slade tells me.


	2. The Children

"If it's to find out my secret ID, I think I'll just leave", I say. Slade chuckles darkly, sending chills down my spine.

"Robin if I wanted to know who you are your mask would be gone. I took you so a big brother of yours would try to get you". Big brother? I have four of those but only Phoenix fights Slade. 

"You really think Phoenix is stupid enough to fall for this", I ask him. Slade looks at the girl who supplies an answer.

“Previous behavior when any of Batman’s sidekicks have gone missing suggests that they will begin looking for you immediately and will stop at nothing to get you back,” she pauses. “Phoenix specifically has a long history of being willing to sacrifice himself and even serve Slade if it is to protect those he cares about.” I stare at her and realize that she is absolutely right. 

“He will come for you, Robin. While we wait for his appearance I will decide if it is worth it to keep you alive,” Slade commented. My head snaps towards him. 

“What?” 

“You will have to prove yourself here Robin. If you fail to do so there is no point in keeping you alive. Your brother showed promise as a protege but in the end, his connection to the Teen Titans rendered him useless. If you can prove yourself I might keep you around and train you the proper way,” he clarifies. “My children will begin your training and help you understand the rules of being here. But do remember that I am always watching and they are loyal only to me.”   
I blink. ‘My children’? Slade has kids? I look at them, the girl raises her brow at me, the boy is smirking slightly. I can hear slades footsteps retreating out of the room but I don’t bother to look. No one in the entire League or my family knew that Slade had, not one child, but two, and it’s quite obvious that they’ve been around for a while. 

“It’s obvious that you didn’t know about us, not surprising really,” the boy notes. “My name is Dylan,” he informs me before gesturing to the girl, “and that’s Katey. We are going to try and keep you alive, so you should probably listen to us and do what we tell you alright?” 

“Why would you want to keep me alive,” I question. 

“Just because our father is who he is, doesn’t mean we are just like him. We want you to live for multiple reasons. One of which being that we don’t want you to be our next training dummy,” he asserts then pauses, “bad joke. Sorry”. 

“What my brother is trying to say is that we are not our father, but we will listen to orders. While we don’t want to kill you, we will if he tells us too so your best bet of staying alive is learning to follow commands,” Katey contributes. There’s a pause in the already odd conversation. 

“So, shall we give you a tour,” Dylan asks. Before I can answer he’s pushing me gently towards a doorway that opens to a hallway. I look back to see Katey following, her footsteps nearly silent. I’m led through a maze of halls, some have no doors, others a lot of them. Sometimes there’s just a doorway that leads into a room, some that I glance into is huge. After what seems like forever we finally come to stop in a room. 

“This is the kitchen,” Dylan declares, “we usually meet for breakfast in here around zero five-hundred after our warm-up session.” I look in to see what is definitely a kitchen, but it’s like one you would expect in a prison or something. The walls are gray and the countertops steel. There is an island in the middle of the room, also steel, with four metal stools around it. There’s also a fridge and the normal basic appliances needed in a kitchen, but that’s it. It’s also spotless like no one has ever cooked or eaten anything in it. 

“How early do you guys have to get up for a warm-up, I’m assuming you mean for training,” I inquire. 

“We have to be in the training room by zero four-hundred,” he answers. Once again I’m gently pushed to get me moving, Dylan’s hand never leaving my shoulder. He guides me to another room, this one very large and filled with a multitude of things. Punching bags, regular exercise equipment that you would see at a gym, targets, large mats on the ground, bars that look like they’re made for acrobatics, a track that runs along in the middle of the room, everything that you would ever need to train your body for basically anything. There are also cupboards along the outer-walls and I’m guessing they are also filled with equipment. I notice part of the room is clear of anything, but it’s a big enough space to spar in. 

“This of course is the training room, Katey will lead you back here at the appropriate time in the morning,” Dylan informs me. Then it’s back to him guiding me along the maze that these two apparently call home. We come to a stop once more at the end of a dark hallway that has six or seven doors in it. He points to the one at the very end on the left. 

“That is where you will be staying. Mine is across from you and Katey is right next to you. For now just stay in your room unless someone comes to get you, don’t try going into any other rooms, and under no circumstance try to escape, we’ll know.” He nods at Katey and gives me a small, tight smile before going into his room and closing the door behind him. 

“By the way,” Katey murmurs, “your bathroom is connected to your room”. 

“Oh, that’s good I guess,” I say, admittedly rather awkward. 

“Watch how you talk to my father,” she warns, “he could kill you at any time. Be respectful and follow Dylan and I’s lead”. 

“Right” 

“I’ll wake you for breakfast and training. Get some rest, you’re gonna need it.” She nods toward my door and I take that as a cue to enter my room for the night. It’s just as bland and dull as the rest of the place. Bare minimums and nothing to give it any sort of personality or a lived-in feel. Alfred would be horrified, I grin, but it quickly disappears. For once, I am not feeling joy at the idea of my family coming to my rescue.


	3. Wintergreen

I explore as much of the room as possible, finding nothing that could help me escape, finding nothing at all really. There are a couple of different outfits in the dresser along with some socks and boxers. On the ground next to the dresser, there are a pair of sneakers and a pair of combat boots. Unnervingly, they seem to be about my size, everything in the room does. The bathroom has the basic things for hygiene but that’s about it.   
I decide to take a shower and, as creepy as it is, put on some of the clean clothes. I turn the shower on and then grab some clothes. I am also happy to find towels in the bathroom. I strip down and step into the shower, and immediately regret it. I almost jump back out but I stop myself. The water is freezing. I’m talking, if I stand in here too long I wouldn’t be surprised if I get hypothermia. I wash as fast as I can and it’s all I can do to not jump out of the shower. Quickly I towel off and get dressed. I really don’t like how everything fits. I end up in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, both of which are black. It really makes me uncomfortable that Slade not only knew my size but went out of his way to buy everything I’d need.   
I walk back into my room and decide to attempt to get some sleep. There is, thankfully, a digital clock on the dresser. I already have to be up way too early for my liking and I only have about 4 hours until Katey is supposed to get me. I plop onto the bed and try to get comfortable. Something, I find quickly, that is an impossible mission. This is the most uncomfortable bed that I have ever laid on. Sighing, I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.   
The sound of the door opening and the lights being turned on quickly wakes me. Sitting up I look towards the door and see Katey. She’s dressed in some black joggers and a black T-shirt.   
“Come on, you don’t want to be late for breakfast,” she says. I sigh quietly and crawl out of bed, following her as she walks down the hallway. She leads me to the kitchen, where Dylan is already waiting and he’s talking to someone.   
I’ve never seen him before. He’s taller than Dylan and seems to be taller than even Slade. Slade has to be around six and a half feet tall. I’d put Dylan around 5’10 or eleven and Katey is around my height, so close to 5’5, probably just a little shorter. He’s older though, his hair graying and wrinkles have formed in small areas around his face. Probably around 50.   
“Ah, there you are,” he exclaims when he sees Katey. “Help me put some of these groceries away, will you? Dylan claims to have lost his memory when it pertains to knowing where they go.” Katey rolls her eyes but moves to help as Dylan shrugs, grinning. He sees me standing in the doorway and sends me a small smile, he sort of reminds me of Alfred. “You must be Robin,” he states, “I am Wintergreen, you may see me around occasionally.”   
“It’s a pleasure,” I tell him, not convincingly but it was the first thing I thought of. Alfred has been teaching me manners for too long apparently. It’s not really a pleasure meeting anyone when you’re being held, hostage.   
"So Katey how is your arm healing up," Wintergreen asks.  
"Oh, fine it wasn't even that bad to start with anyway", she replies quickly, quietly.  
"An arm broken in three places is beyond what I would describe as ‘not that bad’ " Wintergreen retorts with a stern look on his face."Don't push it too hard,” he warns.   
"How did you break it", I ask out of curiosity and understanding. I’ve broken my arm like that before and it is not pleasant. She doesn't answer me, just goes back to putting things away again.   
"Katey, he asked you a question. Don’t be impolite", Wintergreen chides gently.   
“Training with Father," she says barely loud enough for us to hear.   
Once the groceries are put away Wintergreen leaves after ruffling both Katey and Dylan’s hair. Wintergreen brought a carton of eggs, a big bag of rice, another big bag of beans, two loaves of bread, a gallon of milk, and what looks to be a couple of pounds of hamburger.  
“So,” I start awkwardly, “he brings you guys food once a week?”   
“Uh, no,” Dylan answers hesitantly, “This is for the month.” I’m shocked at first, but on looking at them closer, it makes sense. They’re both skinny, unhealthily so. It seems like what little they have on their bodies is muscle and not anything else. These kids could seriously use a couple of weeks of Alfred’s cooking.   
“Is this all you ever get,” I ask?   
“No, sometimes Wintergreen brings us different types of meat or, and this is rare, usually just for birthdays, but he sometimes brings us a couple of cookies,” Dylan informs me. During this small amount of time, Katey had quickly fried each of us an egg and put plates in front of us. We eat in silence, mostly because I don’t know what to say to them. I’m startled when I hear Slade behind me.   
“Hurry up,” he barks. “Don’t be late for training,” he orders before leaving just as quietly and quickly as he appeared.


	4. Training

We quickly finish and then I am led to the training room that I saw yesterday. Slade is waiting, rather impatient, I may add, in the big open space that has no mats on the floor. I follow Katey and Dylan’s lead as we go through a rather rigorous warm-up. First, we stretch and then immediately run a mile. Next, we do things like push-ups and sit-ups and use the various gym equipment. When we are finally done I'm exhausted and dripping in sweat already. I glance at the clock across the room, the warm-up alone took over an hour.   
“You two will be sparring against me today,” Slade informs, “Robin watch their technique. See what works and where they fail. You will be fighting next.”  
Dylan takes a bo-staff and swings it around while circling Slade. Katey seems to disappear into the room, looking up I notice that there are rafters and pillars. I bet she’s somewhere up there. Slade goes to attack Dylan, who swiftly moves out of the way and hits Slade with his staff on the back but it hardly phases him.  
As I am watching them fight I see Dylan's fingers start twitching then stop. I look around and don't see anything but when I look back up, I see Katey in the rafters. She jumps down onto SLades back kneeing him hard enough to make him stumble forward. She flips off and lands on her feet. As I watch I learn that Dylan doesn't move a lot when he fights and uses strength more than speed. Katey on the other hand is always moving, never staying in one place longer than a few seconds. She delivers blows when least expected. Slade catches Dylan who was attempting to hit him in the head with the staff. Slade flips Dylan up and over himself. Dylan's head slams into the concrete ground and he’s out like a light.  
Katey keeps fighting for several minutes. Due to her fighting style, Slade has a much harder time trying to get a hold of her. He does finally grab her though, as she was attempting to flip away from him after landing a punch to his chest. He throws her just as he did Dylan but she manages to twist and catch herself on her elbows. Slade goes to kick her and before I know what I'm doing I'm between her and Slade and I catch his foot before he can kick her in the head. Slade’s face doesn't change as he walks away, but when I look at Katey her face is full of shock, confusion, and fear. I help her up.  
“Wh.. why did you do that,” she stutters.   
"What do you mean," I asked confused.   
“You’re insane,” she tells me quietly. “You can’t just stand up to him like that. You have no idea what you just did.”   
"I would have thought both of you could last longer than you did in that fight after all these years of my training," Slade says as he kicks Dylan awake. “Dylan begin training Robin, Katey with me.”   
I see Katey swallow but she follows him to one of the mats on the other side of the room. Dylan leads me to a mat closer to where we already were and we begin sparing. I quickly realize that Dylan is very well trained. I can barely land anything on him and I don’t really think he’s actually trying.   
A while later while Dylan and I are taking a break I look over to see what Katey and Slade are doing. I don’t like what I see. Katey’s doing her best to duck and dodge around Slade, who seems pissed. Katey is already bleeding from a cut on her forehead. She manages to get a few hits on Slade but they seem like nothing to him. As Katey is attempting to spin around Slade he lands a kick in the middle of her back. I can hear the air leave her lungs, yet she still manages to roll as she hits the ground.   
Slades over her before she has any chance of getting up. I watch in horror as Slade kicks her in the chest and stomach over and over again. I want to go and help but Dylan has grabbed my wrist in a tight grip. When I look over at him standing rigid, his jaw clenched but he makes no move to intervene. Slade bends down and says something to her but we’re too far to hear anything. He stands and sends one more kick to the back of the head before leaving the training room.   
Dylan walks to her and helps her to her feet. She's trying hard to hide it but even I can tell she's in pain so I know Dylan isn’t buying it either. He waves at me to follow him and he guides us back to our rooms, He nudges me in the direction of mine before taking Katey into hers and closing the door behind them. It seems like hours later when I finally hear the door to Katey’s room open and shut again. I hear another door do the same and I know that Dylan must have gone to his. I quietly leave my room and knock on her door.   
“Come in,” I barely hear through the door. I gently push the door open and step into the room. Her room looks a lot like my own, though she has a desk and a chair at it as well. Her leather jacket is laying on the back of the chair. There’s a picture of her and Dylan sitting on the corner of her desk. There is also a toy car and what seems to be a camo dog collar on the top of her dresser. She's sitting on the end of her bed.   
“Hey,” I greet quietly.   
“Hi”   
“How are you,” I ask her.   
“Ok, just bruised ribs mostly, we think one might have cracked but it's not that bad,” she answers.   
“I mean, that's pretty bad for it to be just training,” I tell her. She licks her lips and shrugs. I can tell she's uncomfortable so I decide to change the subject. “Um, what sort of stuff do you like to do for fun?”   
She blinks a couple of times. “I mean I like cooking I guess,” she tells me hesitantly.   
“Cooking's cool, I’m absolutely atrocious at it,” I tell her. “I mean I could probably burn water.”   
She smiles. “Really,” she asks.  
“Yeah, thankfully we have Agent A, a British butler, I know cliche right, but he cooks for us so we don’t all die from bad cooking”   
“That's good, wouldn’t want you to kill yourself via bad food,” she smiles.   
We end up talking for a long while. She doesn’t say much but I think she enjoys the company. It’s also sadly obvious that she hasn’t gotten to experience much of the world outside of this place. I do learn that she likes what homeschooling and education that they get. She also informs me that she likes reading when she can. Dylan walks in at some point and joins us in our conversation. We end up exchanging some stories about siblings. Dylan, apparently, is also a bad cook. I talk the most, but that's ok, I have plenty of stories and siblings to talk about whereas I know these two have a very limited amount.   
There's something about these two siblings. They both have this little spark in them despite the Hell they were obviously raised in. I find myself determined to get them out of here. To show them how much more life has to offer. To show them movies and introduce them to hobbies. They deserve so much more than what they’ve been given and I find myself hoping my family will find us soon. Less for my sake and more for theirs.


End file.
